A plurality of image processing apparatuses for obtaining physical information, e.g., speed, direction, spin, etc., of a subject using image information obtained by capturing images of a still or moving subject have been introduced.
In particular, image processing apparatuses including digital cameras, e.g., digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera, are currently popularized among consumers, and high-performance and low-price image processing apparatuses are in wide use due to development of related technologies.
One of various functions of an image processing apparatus is to detect or recognize a subject on obtained image information. This function cannot be realized using a single camera and at least two or more cameras are necessary. A system used to realize the above function is a stereovision system.
A stereovision system corresponds to computer vision for implementing the visual system of a person, and refers to an image system including two cameras, e.g., left and right cameras. The stereovision system can be used not only for automatic parking and unmanned driving of a car in industrial fields, but also to detect the motion, speed, etc. of a player in sports games and to detect the speed, direction, etc. of a ball based on obtained image information in ball games, e.g., baseball, golf and soccer.